ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kross The Engulfer
A crossover between Kurt 10 Albedo 10 and Ash 10 (A10) where I come to devour all three series for no real reason. It is all non-canon. Plot Kross was writing on the wiki when he got really bored. Kross: I'm sooooo bored. I know! I'll devour copies of my series. To see if they would be able to fight the challenges I set for them later on. Kross made copies of his series and went into the wiki Theme song! Kruti as Cannonbolt was fighting Vilgax. The Secret Saturday's airship was flying overhead. A shadow hand came out of Vilgax's shadow and pulled him into his shadow. The shadow then got up and turned into a mutant Cannonbolt: Who are you? Mutant: I am Kross, the creator of this multiverse Kross teleported behind Cannonbolt and grabbed him. Cannonbolt shrieked in pain before he was turned into dust. Kurt fell out of the dust, and Kross leaned towards the hero. A laser beam slammed into him and tossed him into a building, which then collapsed on him. A Forever Knight tank drove up to Kurt and two FKs came out and brought Kurt into the tank. Kross tore himself out of the rubble and fastened his eyes on the tank. Kross: You can't escape from me! Several chunks of rubble glowed with purple light and floated into the air. A laser shot down from the Airship and slammed into Kross, creating a giant explosion that destroyed the last of the building. The tank drove away and went to the closest FK castle. Kurt was carried into the infirmiry. Meanwhile, in the throne room, Sir George was sitting in the throne surrounded with his top generals, Kevin, Rex, Eve, George, the Ultimates, and others. Sir George: What should we do to take care of this menace? I have a feeling that it has to do with the Diagon. Professor Paradox teleported in. PP: He has nothing to do with Diagon, or anything as weak as him. The threat we deal with is Kross, the creator od a whole multiverse and far older than anything that we can imagine, or our minds can endure. This universe is but a plaything to him. Rex: Then what can we do? PP: It doesn't matter what we do. We will lose no matter what. Eon teleported in, accompanied by Ash and Albedo. Eon: The Creator has devoured two dimensions. These two are the only survivors. PP: Although it is pleasing to see you on the side of good, I am sad that it took this Eon. Eon: I'm doing this for me, not you. If I don't do something, it would mean the death of me. A giant storm appeared over the castle. Two tanks were picked up in the wind and were sucked into the giant cloud. Lightning flashed and a tower exploded, sparks flying everywhere. In the distance Kross walked towards the castle, shooting lightning with each step. Two robot dragons flew at Kross from the sky. Krak in dragon form intercepted one and battled it in the sky. The other landed in front of Kross and roared. Kross created a gravity hammer and charged at the robot. The robot dragon slashed its claws at Kross, but he jumped over them. The gravity connected with the robot dragon's head, and it went flying away. Krak tore the other one to shreds. Kross: All forces, to the castle! Krak landed and roared. Nearly every villain that Kurt had ever battled marched towards the castle. Kross laughed evily and led the charge. The FK, along with the Lava Sentinels and Plumbers assembled defences. Lightning danced over the defences, burning and destroying everything in their paths. to be finished... Trivia *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Episodes Category:Krosskothen Category:Ash 10 Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Albedo 10 Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Specials